


Fluffy (Clingyshipping)

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: ClingyShipping, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux
Summary: Just a cute little fanfic I wrote on Amino
Relationships: Jun | Barry & Kouki | Lucas
Kudos: 12





	Fluffy (Clingyshipping)

Using Diamond and Pearl as their names instead of Lucas and Barry

Diamond sighed as he walked out of Pastoria City's famous Gym. He defeated Crasher Wake with no problem at all, thanks to his Torterra being so powerful. 

All of a sudden, he felt two slim arms snake around his waist from behind. Letting out a surprised yelp, he turned his head around to see who had startled him. 

"Pearl?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canalave." 

The blond chuckled, holding his boyfriend tighter, closer to him. "I was, but the Gym battle was easy, so I figured I'd see what you were up to!" He said with a goofy grin that made Diamond's heart skip about ten beats. 

"Well," Diamond began, heart rate finally calming down, "I'm glad you're here. I missed you." He turned around, giving his partner a peck on the cheek, followed by a long awaited kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, not caring who saw them, or what was going on around them.

Just as Diamond began to pull away, he felt Pearl's hand running through his black hair.

The other Trainer whispered something, to which the raven-haired male asked "What was that, babe?"

"You're hair..." Pearl said, louder this time, but still quiet enough that he was sure no one else would hear him "...it's so _fluffy_." Diamond blushed. No one had ever told him that before, and since he always wore his hat, aside from today, he never noticed how fluffy it was.

"Hey Pearl?" 

"Yeah?" Pearl responded

"Wanna go battle at the Battle Castle?" Diamond asked, smiling at the blond.

Pearl returned the smile, even wider than it was before "Heck yeah I would! Let's go!"


End file.
